


Trouble walked in like it always does...

by iimbe2iile



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Clothed Sex, Each others first time with a man, Fluff, Gentle Sex, Grinding, IT'S JUST GOOD STUFF OK GUYS, M/M, Neck Kissing, Non-Penetrative Sex, Praise Kink, Season/Series 14, Sexual Content, charlie's liked dennis for a while now....., dennis is gross but charlie is cute enough to make him a little less gross, dennis surprisingly finds charlie really endearing, soft charlie kelly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:47:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23325751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iimbe2iile/pseuds/iimbe2iile
Summary: "I just want Mac off my ass!"“He was on your ass?”“Charlie, I--” Dennis fisted up his hands, grunting in frustration. “No. It’s not like that.”“Good,” Charlie shrugged, flicking another piece of popcorn into his mouth. “You deserve better, anyway.”
Relationships: Charlie Kelly/Dennis Reynolds
Comments: 6
Kudos: 90





	Trouble walked in like it always does...

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY LOOK. The show was giving weirdass hints about these two and at first I was uncomfortable because..... ew, dennis is so gross kdnemem  
> But then I was like..... what if Charlie was really nice and soft and made Dennis like..... less gross bc he was so cute.  
> And bam, then came this skneme  
> (Also I was upset because most of the fics on here are either super sad angst or really intense porn. I just want some nice softness)  
> Titles based off s14 e6 when Charlie says "And then trouble walked in like it always does.... on a great set of legs." Because that's some gay shit

“Will you just go, Mac?”

“I need a list! Dennis, you know I have a hard time without a shopping list--”

“How many times have you gone shopping for me? It’s the same 40 items every time! It’s not that hard to remember!”

“That is way too many--”

“Mac, I swear to _god_ \--”

“Fine! Fine, okay! I’m going…”

Growling at how hard Mac slammed the door, Dennis locked the deadbolt before stomping into the living room, startling when he saw Charlie sitting in a chair. He was sitting with his elbows resting on his knees, eating from an old bucket of popcorn. 

“Damn it Charlie, what are you doing in my house? Is that popcorn?” Dennis rested a hand on his chest, faking a gag. “Jesus Christ, I’m getting fat just looking at that.”

“Hey, Dennis,” Charlie happily chirped. “Yeah, I just came from the movies.”

“And you’re here… why?”

“Hidin’ from Dee,” Charlie grumbled. “She was bein’ a real bitch. We were just hanging out, but she had to be all like ‘don’t pee in the theater, Charlie! There are children here!’ Like, it’s a dark room! What a snitch.” 

Dennis let out a quick sigh, running a hand over his forehead. “Okay, well will you go hide somewhere else?”

“Aw c’mon, you wanna hang out?” He stuck a finger in his mouth to lick off the butter before pointing to the door. “What was that all about?”

Dennis’ gaze lingered on Charlie’s hand as he methodically cleaned the rest of his fingers. “Uh, what? Oh, you mean Mac?”

“Yeah, things’ve seemed a little heated with you guys lately. What’s up with that?”

Ripping his eyes away from Charlie’s hand, Dennis looked off to the side. “I don’t know. He’s just been so… _clingy_ lately. The guy can hardly wipe his own ass without me telling him to. He used to be able to think for himself, but now he’s just some mindless drone. I mean, I know I can have that effect on people; them naturally becoming my slave--me being an alpha and all--but this is ridiculous.”

“Yeah, I know what you mean!” Charlie nodded. “Dee’s been _super_ needy, too. Like, she’s always trying to get me alone and touch me and stuff.”

Dennis contorted his face in disgust. “She’s a whore, Charlie, that’s hardly the same. Her being handsy is only expected.”

“Mac can be pretty slutty,” Charlie argued. 

“...Yeah,” Dennis sighed. “Especially after that whole gay, sexual journey of his.”

“He hooked up with more than a few dad’s in that zoo bathroom.”

“That’s the problem! Just because you’re confident in your sexuality doesn’t mean you go around just banging any dude that you meet. I mean, I only seek out the finest of women. I would never do anything with anyone under at _least_ an 8, and even that’s pushing a little.” 

“Is _that_ what this is about?”

“...What do you mean?”

“That Mac’s not an 8.”

Dennis paused a moment before awkwardly laughing. “Charlie--No, Charlie. This has nothing to do with anything sexual. I just want him off my back.”

“Because you like someone else?”

“No, I--Charlie, I just want Mac off my ass.”

“He was on your ass?”

“Charlie, I--” Dennis fisted up his hands, grunting in frustration. “No. Jesus. It’s nothing like that.”

“Good,” Charlie shrugged, flicking another piece of popcorn into his mouth. “You deserve better, anyway.”

Dennis took a beat to think on that before shaking his head. “Well, obviously. But… how do you mean?”

“Dude,” Charlie smirked. “You’re, like, the funniest guy I know. You’re charming, and handsome and shit--and can read? Like,” he paused to snort. “What the hell, man?” 

“See,” Dennis grinned, bobbing a finger at Charlie. “ _That_ is what I’m looking for! Someone who will agree with me, tell me how amazing I am, but can do stuff on their own! Like, if I gave you a few bucks to run down the corner and get me some dramamine, would you?”

“Hell yeah, whatever that is! And I’d pick up some cat food on the way because there’s this lady who always leaves some out on her porch for me.”

“That’s… disgusting, but I didn’t _tell_ you to do that! You went and got that cat food of your own volition and you're going to eat it whether I like it or not, aren’t you?”

“Yep. Ain’t no one comin’ between me and my cat food.”

Dennis nodded. “A man with ambition and determination. See, that’s not an impossible thing to ask for.” 

“Well, I mean…” Charlie laughed, talking quietly through his teeth. “It’s maybe a little bit to ask of Mac. He’s not really the shiniest spoon in the floorboard, if you know what I’m sayin’.”

“I… I really don’t. But yeah, maybe it’s time that I… let Mac go, you know? Try to look for a new henchman.”

“I could do that!” Charlie said a bit too quickly. “I mean, I would totally be up for that. Like, bein’ around you and buyin’ you stuff and eating cat food. Seems cool, man.”

Dennis smiled. “Huh. You know, I will strongly consider that, Charlie. I did like when you complimented me. See, you come off more as--and I can’t believe I’m saying this--but more… charming, whereas Mac can be a little too much sometimes. Like, creepy, almost.” 

“Yeah, he is a little creepy.” There was a visible look of hesitation that flashed over Charlie’s face before he placed his popcorn bowl to the side. “And you know, like, I’m a working man. I do a lot of heavy lifting and fixing and shit and like…” He shrugged, his voice deflating into a tiny squeak. “I’m probably, like… a lot better with my hands.”

Dennis softly swallowed, glaring in confusion. “You’re… what-what does that have to do with anything?”

Dennis didn’t miss the way Charlie’s eyes did a quick sweep over his body before replying. 

“Y’know. Just, uh, puttin’ that out there. Building up the ol’ resume.” Dennis decided not to comment on the fact he pronounced it as “rezoom”.

Or the fact that Charlie’s nervous little sideways smirk seemed significantly less annoying than it usually did. 

“And, uh…” Dennis cleared his throat, refusing to lose any composure. “What other skills might you have that would prove to be assets?” 

“Well, y’know, uh… Frank bosses me around all the time, so I got no problem with that. I’m totally alright being told what to do. I like helpin’ out people I like, y’know?”

“And you…?” Dennis prompted. 

Charlie shrugged, his eyes flicking between looking at Dennis and looking into his own lap. “Shit, uh… well, I like you, man.” 

“But not like… You don’t mean--”

“No--What? No!” Charlie laughed, but his pink-tinted cheeks still left Dennis a little wary. “I mean, Mac’s the gay one. Not me, man. Wouldn’t wanna steal his thunder.”

“Yeah,” Dennis laughed unsurely back. “Yeah, of course.”

“But like.” Charlie hissed in a puff of air, shrugging his shoulders up to his ears. “I mean… if you asked me to, like… pull you one off, I wouldn’t say no?”

Dennis stopped dead at that one, his mouth hanging open in awe. “Ah, uhm…”

“I’m just--!” Charlie quickly stood up, his hand shooting to the back of his head and almost knocking over the popcorn in the process. “I’m just joking dude! That was--uh, just a joke, man! Uh, forget it.”

Dennis held up a hand, closing his eyes in order to think for a moment. 

He paused long enough that he was actually really considering the possibility. The fact that Charlie getting anywhere near him with his disgusting hands wasn’t immediately appalling was concerning.

First off, he was a dude. Not only that, he’s _Charlie_. Charlie ‘would eat raw meat off of the sidewalk for 5 bucks’, Charlie. 

On the other hand, this would really stick it to Mac; really drive in the point that even Charlie was a better option than Mac. 

Dennis opened back his eyes, met with the terrifying realization that not only was there a boner quickly growing in his own pants, but Charlie was looking red-faced directly at it. Charlie was nervously shifting his hips, most likely trying to prevent the same thing from happening to him. 

This was about upsetting Mac. Nothing else.

Charlie only looked back up when Dennis cleared his throat.

“I’m asking, Charlie.” His voice was much deeper with arousal than intended, but he was able to convince himself that he just added that in for effect. 

Charlie anxiously chuckled, quickly looking from side to side. “Uh, heh… wh-what?”

Dennis slowly started to step forward toward Charlie, causing him to trip backward into the chair. He looked up at Dennis as he towered over him, that adorable adam’s apple Charlie had nervously bobbing up and down. 

Before he could think too much about it, Dennis leaned forward and climbed into Charlie’s lap. 

Charlie let out a small, surprised breath that made Dennis’ cock twitch in a way that he wasn’t exactly proud of. 

“Fuck,” Charlie softly breathed, his hand’s finding gentle purchase on Dennis’ hips. His breathing picked up a small bit and he allowed himself to run his hands up Dennis’ sides, making him lean into the touches. “Oh god.” 

Dennis let out a low hum, lowering his hips flush against Charlie’s pelvis. Dennis opened his mouth to say something, but Charlie dug his fingers into the skin of Dennis’ lower back, guiding him into a slow grind. 

Seemingly less nervous, Charlie looked right into Dennis’ eyes as their dicks started to gather up some friction through both of their pants. He didn’t look away even when he let out a low, guttural moan. Dennis felt the breath brush across his face and found himself moving his hips in time to Charlie’s rhythm. 

Fighting through the pleasure, Charlie managed to gather himself enough to talk. “That’s so good, Dennis. That’s really good.” 

Dennis let out a stifled noise that he was surprised to hear himself make. He always liked it when girls’ voices went high when they felt good. He would not have guessed a guy’s voice going deep would do the same things to him. He did find himself impressed that Charlie knew him well enough to realise that he loved encouragement more than anything in bed. 

Dennis didn’t speak, listening Charlie continue in a sultry voice that was really unlike him. “Oh, I-I’ve wanted to do this for so long, man. You’re--hng--oh, you’re so good. I knew you’d be good. Hmm, I knew you’d be good to me, you’re always good...” 

Charlie leaned up, pressing his face into the crook of Dennis’ neck. His head was already spinning, but Charlie being so gentle with him was… weird. Dennis didn’t really _do_ gentle when it came to sex. Before he could stop him, however, Charlie planted a big wet kiss on the side of his neck that shut Dennis right up. He found himself suddenly, surprisingly okay with the idea of Charlie taking charge. 

It went against everything Dennis had done in bed before, but then again, everything about this was different. There was no elaborate set up, no convincing; no bedroom with mood lighting and sexy music; hell, they weren’t even naked and he was already just seconds away from coming in his pants. 

He closed his eyes and let Charlie plant long, sloppy kisses along his collarbone, his hips rising to move in slow circles against Dennis. He quietly whispered in between each peck about how good Dennis was doing, how amazing he felt, how handsome he was.

Just as Dennis could feel his legs start to numb in anticipation of his climax, there was a deafeningly loud knock at the front door. 

“Dennis!” It was Mac. Back early from the store without the groceries, no doubt. "Dennis--damn it, you know I lost my key!"

Charlie startled at the noise, but Dennis pushed him back against the chair. 

"Not yet," was all Dennis could manage to wheeze out. 

Charlie's eyes looked to be having trouble focusing, but he blinked them and nodded, his hips moving with a little more urgency.

"C'mon, c'mon," he whispered into Dennis' ear. "You're almost there. You're so--oh, fuck--that's so--you're almost there. C'mon--please--shit." 

Dennis let out another strange noise, his forehead falling against Charlie's. He opened his eyes to see Charlie looking right back at him. The gesture felt… strangely intimate, but Dennis was too close to bother saying anything. He even decided not to care that Charlie kept eye contact and moaned Dennis' name when he came. 

Dennis bit his lip and held on tight to Charlie's shoulders and soon followed, his entire body shaking with an orgasm like no fucking other. He felt his pants get warm as the aftermath soaked into the fabric, but he didn't move. He just sat there for a few moments, catching his breath.

"DEEENNNISSSS!!!! DENNIS!!!!!! HELLOOO??"

"Oh jesus," Dennis swore, peeling himself away from Charlie and dusting himself off. "That was…" 

The reality of what he just did started to sink in and he suddenly realized that there was no easy way out of this. 

"Oh god," he groaned. "I need to change before--hurry, fuck uh, go out the window and scale the building or something, I need new pants."

Charlie saluted, quickly standing up off the chair. "Yes, sir!" Scratching at his crotch as he trudged across the room, Charlie slid open the window and started to climb outside as Dennis ran into his room, quickly stripping out of his pants and looking for a new pair in his dresser. 

He wasn't sure why he was set on not telling Mac, this whole thing was to upset him in the first place, but he decided he wasn't ever going to tell him. The whole thing was too real to be a scheme. 

As Dennis pulled on a new pair of trousers and buttoned them up on his way to the front door, he knew he should've been worried about Mac finding out or the fact that Dennis might have to reassess his sexuality, but he was really more concerned with finding a time when he and Charlie could do that again.


End file.
